Nostalgia
by Fatal Divide
Summary: An alternative version of the legendary Cloud flashback scene. Set at the actual time of the event, the story will unfold into an alternative adventure. Up Now: Chapter 10. An old face, a new enemy?
1. Hometown Revisited

****

Nostalgia

__

An alternative version of the legendary Cloud flashback to his past. This is completely made up obviously, do don't sue me. Also, I should inform you that there are spoilers ahead. You have been warned…

There is a familiar smell associated with every place we visit. A trigger of memory, bringing to light lost ages of the past with fond retrospection. It can re-live moments of bliss and sadness, moments of life and moments of death. The smell in the air brought just one word to Cloud's mind. Home.

The streets of Nibelheim were strangely deserted as the four individuals slowly entered the town, their boots crunching in the soil beneath them. The old wooden buildings seemed to creak with an air of mystery, but their appearance seemed far from welcoming to the spiky-haired youth. Back when he had made the promise…

"How does it feel?" The voice of the general cut into his thoughts. He looked up in surprise, noticing that everybody was looking at him. "It's your first time back to your hometown in a long time, right? So how does it feel? I wouldn't know because I don't have a hometown..." The Great Sephiroth. To even be working near him seemed like an honour to the young man. By impulse, he continued the line of questioning.

"Umm… how 'bout your parents?" he asked cautiously, unsure as to whether he should be talking to his superior about such a casual topic. Sephiroth grinned slightly.

"My mother is Jenova. She died right after she gave birth to me. My father..." he paused, before letting out a laugh that echoed slightly of an insane nature. "What does it matter...? All right, let's go." They nodded; all three of them in obedience and set off into the town.

Cloud was the youngest of the group at just 16 years old. As the least experienced of the group, he was often forced into doing the grunt work while the others enjoyed the adventure. But he could hardly complain; he had done nothing to deserve their privileges. The other man in the Shinra soldier outfit went by the name of Valeny. He had the advantage of age with experience and so was treated with slightly more respect from both Sephiroth and the SOLDIER he was travelling with. Zack had always come across to Cloud as the laid-back, bigger brother type of character. Despite his higher ranking, he was always concerned for the well being of ordinary soldiers such as Cloud and Valeny. He was not much older than Cloud, but his skill far out-matched the blonde. That was what made him an appropriate candidate for SOLDIER, unlike Cloud…

The group entered the small town, the streets still deadly quiet. _'They must be afraid of the monsters… No, maybe they're afraid of us…?' _Sephiroth paused outside the inn and turned back to the group.

"We leave for the reactor at dawn. Make sure you get to sleep early. All we need is one lookout, so you others, get some rest," he ordered, indicating his desire for Cloud to remain as lookout before heading towards the wooden doors of the inn. He paused thoughtfully and glanced back towards Cloud, whose mako green eyes reflected both his respect and frustration at the order. "Oh, that's right... You may visit your family and friends."

* * *

The Lockheart residence had not changed at all from the image Cloud held in his memory. It was as though time had frozen with his departure and waited for him to return before life could begin again, but in his heart he knew that nothing could ever be the same. _'Maybe it's for the best…'_ he thought sorrowfully as he gazed up at the window as he had done many times as a youth. _'I wonder if she even remembers me…?'_

As if in reply, the door suddenly swung open with a crash causing Cloud to reel back in shock. Regaining his composure, he was stunned to silence as she marched out of the house and straight towards him. She looked different somehow now that she was older, but the glint in her eyes was the same as ever. The same old Tifa Lockheart.

"Hey, you're with Shinra right?" she called out as she strolled towards him. Cloud stared dumbly at her and remained silent. She looked at him questioningly and waved a hand in front of his face. "Hello? Anybody home?" Shaking his head, Cloud saluted and attempted to disguise his voice slightly.

"Yes."

"Are you here to deal with the monster problem?"

"Yes."

"Do you think it will take long?"

"No."

Tifa paused thoughtfully. "Not much of a talker, huh?" Cloud shrugged apologetically, tugging self-consciously at the mask over his face. The last thing he wanted was for Tifa to discover his identity. "Okay, just answer me one last question…" She paused and sighed deeply. "Is there… a man named Cloud… travelling with you?" Suppressing the jolt his heart made, Cloud shook his head slowly. The dark-haired girl sighed at length and glanced sorrowfully at Cloud before turning and walking dejectedly back into the house. Cloud allowed himself a small smile and returned to his patrol duty.

__

'She remembers me…'


	2. Reunion

As the morning sun invaded the horizon, Cloud found himself staring once more at the old wooden well, a prominent feature in the centre of the town. It was here that he had made the promise to Tifa. The promise he couldn't keep. He lowered his face to the floor, his blonde hair falling and brushing against his face as he gritted his teeth. He hated feeling so useless, hated what he had become. This was never the plan…

* * *

"Listen to me, Sephiroth. In case something happens…"

The middle aged man looked to be suffering conflicting emotions as he confronted the mighty general. He looked vaguely familiar, yet Cloud could not put a name to his face. Then again, years had passed since he was last here.

"…Trust me." Sephiroth raised a gloved hand and brushed his long silver hair out of his face impatiently, his mako green eyes calm and serene before the storm that was to come.

__

'Always in control…' mused Cloud tiredly, stifling a yawn. What chance did they stand with a guide who couldn't even show up on time?

"I'll be alright, Dad!" The familiarity of the voice instantly caught Cloud's attention, but he already knew who it was before he laid eyes on them. "I have two men from SOLDIER with me." Tifa smiled warmly and turned to face Sephiroth, who towered over her with an expression of slight amusement.

__

'Tifa!? You're the guide?'

* * *

The trip to the Nibelheim was as hard going as Cloud has imagined. It seemed that while some things could change in the blink of an eye, others remained constant. The worst point had been the bridge collapsing… Cloud knew deep down he should be worried about Valeny, and yet he couldn't find it in himself. He didn't know the guy. It made no difference to him… Maybe he deserved to be in SOLDIER after all.

Finally, the Nibelheim reactor came into view, the ugly metal feature destroying the natural beauty around it. Shinra was right; it did make life easier… but at a cost. The group slowed as they reached the bottom of the steps, Tifa breathing a sigh of relief.

"We finally made it. We sure took the long way though," she huffed tiredly. Zack nodded towards Sephiroth then turned back towards Tifa, who gazed up with curious eyes at the reactor.

"You wait here."

"I'm going inside too! I wanna see!" demanded Tifa, her face flushed with anger. Sephiroth sighed and started up the steps towards the reactor.

"Take care of the lady," he instructed as Zack followed him into the metal beast. Tifa stamped impatiently and folded her arms. She kept her back to Cloud, who wriggled awkwardly inside his uniform.

"Better take real good care of me then!"

"Of course…" Cloud turned away, trying to avoid eye contact with Tifa who was watching him suspiciously. Maybe she was planning a chance to sneak past, or maybe…

"You seem familiar…" she mused thoughtfully, stepping closer to the guard to take a closer look. Cloud froze. "Have we met before?"

"Yesterday," replied the blonde cautiously, trying to throw her off track. Unfortunately, Tifa was as stubborn as he remembered her being.

"No, before that…" Cloud turned away, facing up towards the reactor. She was coming closer to the truth than he felt comfortable with as he heard her pace around behind him, no doubt keeping her attention focused on his back. She grinned suddenly and leaned towards the guard. "I think you're hiding something…" She took another step closer. "Let's see who's under this mask." Cloud stepped backwards quickly, but too late as Tifa took a firm hold of the mask and removed it to reveal a wave of blonde spiky hair and cerulean eyes that stared back at her in panic. There was a moment of silence as both teenagers stared at each other in shock, but it was Tifa who was first to speak, her voice barely audible.

"…Cloud?"


	3. Chilling Wind

A chilling wind encircled the silence that hung in the air, as the two teenagers stared at each other, neither sure of what to say. Cloud tugged uncomfortably at the sleeve of his uniform as he gazed at the rocky ground to avoid further eye contact, while Tifa's jaw remained open in shock. She attempted to force words out, but it was as if the wind stole them before they had even left her mouth.

"I'm sorry…" Cloud's voice was barely a whisper in the wind, but the words echoed clearly in Tifa's mind. "I'm… sorry…"

"Cloud? What… I mean, when…?" Tifa was visibly struggling with her inner storm. Of all the ways she had dreamt of their reunion, this had never been in the script. She slowed and took a deep breath to collect her thoughts, then focused her gaze once more on the blonde. "You want to explain?" Cloud's gaze remained focused on the rocky mountain path. "Cloud, please…"

"I didn't want to come back here…" He finally raised his head to look back at his childhood friend. "I didn't want to face you again, not until I had fulfilled my promise." Pausing, he tugged in disgust at the uniform as Tifa took a cautious step forward.

"Promise? You mean… you remembered?" The spiky haired teen nodded, gazing reflectively into the misty sky.

"I left to join SOLDIER. I promised you… I promised myself I would achieve it. But now…" His gloved hand opened, releasing his gun which clattered noisily to the ground. "Now…" Tifa raised an eyebrow slowly as she noted a change in Cloud's voice as he now turned quickly to face her. His eyes shone with a sudden determination she had not seen in many years, a look that was nearly always associated with a crazy idea. "Now, I have nothing left to lose."

"Cloud?" asked Tifa cautiously, noticing the grin that was growing on her friend's face.

"I never wanted you to find out the truth Tifa. But now that you have…" He paused and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Now I see a new path ahead of me. I want to leave all of this behind me." Tifa offered what she hoped was a supportive but non-committing smile.

"Slow down! What are you talking about?" she asked, flustered by how close Cloud was to her. He seemed different since she had last been with him, no longer the unsure boy she remembered. Cloud sighed in frustration and turned to explain, when a sudden cry erupted from deep within the reactor. Tifa glanced nervously from Cloud to the reactor, then back to Cloud. "What was that?"

"Wait here, I'll be right back," assured Cloud as he turned and began to ascend the stairs. Tifa shook her head and charged up the steps after him, her boots clanging against the metal steps.

"No, I want to go with you!"

"But it could be dangerous. I don't know what's going on in there." Tifa gazed up at him with pleading eyes.

"Please? I'll be okay with you to protect me?" Cloud sighed and gazed down at her. She seemed so eager, and perhaps leaving her alone out here wasn't any better than taking her along.

"Okay…" he finally sighed, "Just make sure you stay close." With that final warning, the two teens continued onward and into the depths of the reactor, Tifa clinging nervously at Cloud's arm. 


	4. Fallen

The poisonous innards of the mechanic beast confronted the pair as they slowly climbed down towards it's heart; the reactor core. A constant hum of machinery echoed continuously around them as though warning them of an impending danger, but it was too late to turn back now. Tifa gazed around in awe as she was led through the reactor, clinging tightly onto Clouds arm as though she would fall the moment she released her grip. It was a long way down to disappear into total darkness…

They paused as they reached the large mechanical door, the rhythmic sound of their footsteps disappearing with a sense of insecurity. Tifa glanced up nervously at Cloud as he reached out a hand and tapped the command panel. With a small noise that could barely be heard above the hum surrounding them, the door slid open violently, revealing a scene of complete chaos.

The room was larger than both had expected, reaching up to an invisible ceiling hidden in the shadows. Against the far wall, a long metallic stairway surrounded by large egg-like pods on its ascending path to a simple metallic door with a decorative sign welcoming all whom entered.

__

Jenova

However, the focus of attention was on the foot of the stairs where two warriors were enacting a scene, locked in combat: The determined, heroic face of the dark-haired hero staring relentlessly into the eyes of the sneering silver-headed general. 

"Damn it, Sephiroth! What are you thinking?" Zack looked to be struggling with Sephiroth, not just through the difference in physical strength but his confusion at his idol's actions. His eyes shone with rejection and disappointment, yet he kept his grip on his broadsword firm. "Sephiroth! Answer me!"

The air seemed to slow, making it hard to breathe. It was as if everything fell silent as Sephiroth pushed the younger fighter backwards and brought his masamune slowly above his head, its surface glittering in the artificial light of the reactor. Then, with deadly speed, it sliced through the air and through the SOLDIERs chest without changing speed at any point. Gradually, painfully, time returned to its usual pattern as Sephiroth gazed down at Zack with a look of satisfaction. The young man gasped for breath, dropping to his knees slowly before collapsing to the floor with a haunting thud. Tifa gasped in horror and turned away to shield her eyes. Cloud watched his fallen friend silently. With unnerving grace, Sephiroth flicked his long silver hair out of his face and turned towards the stairs, slowly ascending each step before disappearing through the door overhead.

Neither Cloud nor Tifa wanted to move. The body of the fallen man was so still; so peaceful in appearance. Tifa buried her face into Clouds back, her tears soaking into the material of the uniform. They seemed to be standing there for an eternity, but it was Cloud who finally moved first. Stepping forward carefully, he crouched by Zacks body and bowed his head in silent prayer.

__

'Goodbye…'

"… Cloud?" Tifa's voice was lifeless and drained. The blonde stood and gazed up towards the doorway, his eyes brimming with rage. "What are we going to do?"

__

'Sephiroth… What have you done?'

"Cloud, I… I'm scared…"

__

'I cannot forgive you. This isn't right…'

Reaching down, Cloud lifted Zacks broadsword. It was lighter than he had expected, but perhaps the adrenaline was affecting his judgement. He had only one aim in mind right now, and everything else seemed to slip into a meaningless insignificance.

"Tifa. Go back to Nibelheim." 

"No! Cloud, I'm not leaving you alone with him!" The desperation was obvious in Tifa's voice as she ran infront of Cloud to block his route to Sephiroth. "Cloud, you can't face him!" 

"I have to!" Cloud frowned, struggling with the rage that was building within him. "I can't let him get away with this!" Tifa's gaze dropped to the metal floor.

"I don't want to lose you…" Her comment echoed in the air as Cloud watched her silently. Fresh tears were beginning to appear in her eyes, and she made no effort to disguise them. She was genuinely terrified at the prospect of losing him. Cloud reached his arms out gently and embraced her as she buried her face into his chest now, choking back the sobs.

"You'll never lose me," he whispered gently in her ear, "I promise." Brushing a strand of jet black hair out of her face, he smiled reassuringly at her. "This is something I have to do. I need you to understand that." Tifa acknowledged with a single nod, then pulled away slowly out of his arms and wrapped her own around herself, suddenly feeling very cold. Helplessly, she watched as the Cloud slowly mounted the steps towards Sephiroth, broadsword in hand. 


	5. Confrontation

"Mother, let's take this planet back together."

The metal steps chimed quietly under each footstep of the heavy boots.

"I've thought of a great idea."

The leather gloves gripped the handle of the weighty broadsword even tighter, adrenaline and rage giving Cloud the strength he needed.

"Let's go to the Promised Land."

Cerulean eyes burned with anger, never wavering from their target. His mouth felt dry, but from deeper region of his soul, Cloud felt a single name escape his lips.

"Sephiroth…" The room was smaller than most others within the reactor, overwhelmingly crowded with various mechanical instruments and pipes snaking their way upwards to a single glass tube resting against the far wall. A beautifully crafted metallic figurehead emerged from the front of it, glinting slightly in the eerie light cast around the room. A heavy pulse reverberated around the room, causing the very floor beneath Cloud and the silver-haired general to jolt with rhythmic timing. For a few moments, no sound was heard apart from the heartbeat of the room as Sephiroth continued to disregard Cloud's challenge.

"What are you doing?" Cloud furiously shook his head to clear a few loose strands of blonde hair out of his eyes with continued to stare intently at the back of the black leather jacket. "How could you do that to Zack?" His voice choked on the name, wavering slightly as he blinked back tears which threatened to burn his eyes.

Slowly, with unnerving grace, Sephiroth turned to face the younger man. His eyes seemed to focus not on Cloud, but rather on something within him. It was an awkward and difficult gaze which the blonde struggled to hold, but the fury he felt held his eyes in place. He didn't notice the blood beginning to flow from his lip where he had bitten down on it too hard to keep his nerve.

"With her superior power, knowledge, and magic, Mother was destined to become the ruler of the Planet." The calmness in Sephiroth's voice shocked Cloud. It was as if he wasn't even aware of what he had just done.

"What are you talking about?"

A smile began to grow on the general's face; not one revealing a deeper insanity, but one of belonging. "I did a lot of research during the night… So many fascinating books can be discovered within the Shinra Mansion." Cloud remained silent, unable to force himself into action, nor to stop listening. Their was a longing deep within him to keep faith with his general in the desperate hope that he could offer a viable reason for his actions. "Especially the works of a particularly great man. I will assume that you have never heard of Professor Gast." A nostalgic smile radiated from the general. "He was a truly great scientist. I should know…" Sephiroth turned to look back at the metallic figurehead. "He produced me."

The blood began to pound in Cloud's ears as he struggled to understand what was being said. He shook his head, loosening his grip slightly on the handle of the broadsword.

"Pr… produced?" Cloud stammered, fear and curiosity now gripping him in equal measure. Sephiroth turned back to face him, smiling with a look of pride now evident on his face and in his voice.

"Yes. Professor Gast, leader of the Jenova Project and genius scientist, produced me." The air suddenly became thicker as Sephiroth's tone became more dangerous. "I have been chosen to be the leader of this Planet. I have orders to take this planet back from you stupid people for the Cetra." Cloud noticed with a slight sense of panic Sephiroth beginning to raise his masamune, and immediately tightened his grip on the handle of his weapon once more. He felt the fire once more rage within him as he watched the man who had taken Zack's life for a reason that seemed to hold no sense of truth. Adrenaline and fear held him in place with equal effect, as his mind continued to exchange between a desire for vengeance and an overpowering urge to flee the greater warrior, who was clearly not in a stable state of mind. A bold step forward set his mind in place as he shouted out to the silver haired man.

"You're not the Sephiroth I used to know!" Raising his broadsword, Cloud felt ready for whatever the next few moments held for him. The most likely outcome within his mind was death at the hands of the more experienced general, but his determination held him steady to his cause.

Swinging the large iron blade to build momentum, Cloud lunged forward towards Sephiroth…


	6. Electricity

A cool breeze rustled the soft material of the curtains as it poured inquisitively through the open window, rushing through the room with gentle velocity before settling into a calm stillness once more. The soft chorus of a small wind chime in the corner provided a soothing background tone to the quiet setting as the figure lay still within the linen sheets of the bed. Traces of blood dotted the cream white sheets which wrapped around the wooden structure, a peaceful cloud for the warrior to drift away on.

The wooden door slowly eased open as Tifa stepped gently into the room, taking the utmost care to shut it again with equal silence. She paused, sighing heavily as her garnet eyes fell upon the still figure hidden beneath the bed sheets. Her heartbeat became more evident to her as she slowly moved towards the bed, each footstep burying the soles of her feet into the soft carpet, muting any sound of her approach. Not that it would have mattered. Cloud hadn't heard anything for two days.

Her tears had stained the bloody metallic floor of the reactor as the silver haired monster had escaped into the darkness having done what he came to do. Cloud lay motionless against the cold metal, his deep red blood flowing gently across the floor into the joins between the metallic plates. They had been sent by Shinra to get rid of the monsters which had been harassing the town for numerous weeks. Instead, they had created an entirely new breed of evil.

She wasn't sure how long she had stayed there in the disturbing silence of the dark room deep within the heart of the reactor, with only the relentless heartbeat of the reactor reaching her ears. She could still feel the loose strands of blonde hair as her fingers ran through them, creating an electricity that passed from the unconscious youth into her fingertips, and then throughout her entire body. That moment seemed to last an eternity in her memory; the time between the workers finding them both and taking them both back to Nibelheim seemed nothing more than an instant.

As she gazed down at the peaceful expression on Cloud's face, she found herself experiencing a longing to feel that electricity once more. Just for a moment. She slowly reached out a hand, allowing it to stroke gently through his hair. She closed her eyes and smiled peacefully, allowing herself to drift away into the softness.

"Tifa…"

The uneasy voice startled her, jolting her fiercely out of her trance. Locking her eyes upon Cloud's face, she noted slight movements as he slowly began to regain consciousness. Her heart missed a beat as he slowly opened one eye a fraction, revealing a weary but determined cerulean glow.

"Cloud…" she whispered back, her voice barely audible through the surprise and joy which caught her throat. Standing abruptly, she paused just long enough to allow a joyous smile to spread across her face before rushing off to get the help of her father.

* * *

It was a number of quiet weeks before Cloud recovered back to full strength. Shinra had made no contact with him, and no more had been heard about the disappearance of Sephiroth. The people of Nibelheim had been initially cautious of welcoming Cloud back into the community, none more so than Tifa's father himself. For the first few days, it became evident in the blonde's mind that he had only been offered sanctuary at the Lockheart residence so that Tifa's father could keep an eye on him. Shinra were regarded as immensely untrustworthy, and this distrust was projected solely onto Cloud's presence within the village. But this soon passed, although it still did not completely vanish.

A funeral was held for Zack, who was buried in a small grave on the outskirts of the village. Only Cloud and Tifa attended to pay their respects to the slab of stone which represented the fallen hero. But his death was not met with sympathy by many, or even acknowledgement. He was just another dead man in the ground, and the guilty verdict fell squarely upon Shinra.

* * *

"You think I've forgotten…"

Tifa glanced up, surprised by the sudden comment from the blonde sitting next to her. Cloud was staring up intently into the night sky, creating an image in Tifa's mind of that night years ago when he had made his 'promise' to her. He looked more mature now, his handsome features highlighted under the glow of the moon as they sat together on the ageing wooden well which creaked softly in the midnight silence. She smiled at him inquisitively.

"Forgotten what?"

"What I said… outside the reactor…" Cloud seemed to be expressing his thoughts as they came into his head, resulting in a disjointed and complicated explanation of whatever he was planning in his mind. Tifa's expression conveyed her confusion, yet she attempted to smile supportively. "I want to start a new life… away from all of this…" Cloud's eyes finally turned to focus upon Tifa's complexion, a confident smile upon his face. "I want to start a new life with you."


	7. Stranger

Tifa sat silently outside the bar overlooking the beach, feeling the warmth of the wooden bench beneath her bare legs as she absent-mindedly stroked her finger around the rim of the tall glass in front of her. Her eyes focused on nothing in particular, but rather gazed endlessly into the clear azure sky. The gentle sound of the waves and childish laughter provided a perfect ambience for her as she allowed her mind to wander, as it so often did at times like this.

She had never expected such a drastic change in her life to occur so easily over the space of a few years.

Her childhood in Nibelheim seemed nothing but a distant memory as her eyes scanned across the golden sand below her, shimmering slightly under the light of the blazing sun. Of course her father had been unhappy; deep down she knew she would always be his little girl. But he also knew his daughter well enough to know that when she set her heart on something, there was little if anything he could do to influence her decision.

And so it had been on that dreary morning three years ago that Zangan, her martial arts tutor, had arrived in Nibelheim in a chocobo-drawn carriage. She remembered the expression on her father's face as he shook hands with the guardian of his child as she set off into the world, and a tinge of selfish desire to stay had briefly embraced her. But then she felt his hand upon her shoulder. She knew then that it would be alright as she turned to bury her face into the chest of her blonde companion.

She jolted herself awake as the wave of exhaustion washed over her once more, forcing her body to maintain awareness of her surroundings. Ever since she had arrived in the Costa Del Sol three years ago, she had found it impossible to fall asleep in public. Deep down, she realised she was still an insecure child taking their first step into the frightening reality of the real world.

"Excuse me, is anybody sitting here?" A friendly voice drifted through Tifa's mind, taking a few moments to circulate before she realised the question was directed towards her.

"Mm?" she mumbled questioningly as she glanced up to discover the identity of the person who had distracted her from her silent reflection. The young lady smiled awkwardly, shifting her weight uncomfortably from one foot to the other. She looked slightly overwhelmed by her surroundings, suggesting immediately to Tifa that she was a tourist; indeed, the slight sunburn on her arms and largely over-packed suitcase seemed to support this theory. Tifa smiled warmly, though secretly reluctant to being withdrawn from her solitude. "No. Please have a seat."

"Thank you," smiled the brunette as she set herself down delicately on the opposite side of the table to Tifa. She looked visibly tired, but attempted to hide it beneath an outwardly positive exterior. "I hope I didn't distract you from anything. You seemed quite lost in thought."

"Oh, don't worry about it." Tifa was certain that the awkward apology was genuine. "Are you here on holiday?"

"Oh, well…" The other girl seemed to pause to consider the most appropriate response. Tifa noted in the momentary silence that the girl appeared to be roughly the same age as her, and wondered if she was setting out into the world for the first time much like herself. "It's kinda complicated…"

Tifa smiled supportively, convincing herself that the stranger was indeed like herself, moving out into the world. It created a sense of compassion and empathy within her. "Are you here on your own?"

"Yes. I could only afford one ticket…" She trailed off; cautious of revealing too much to somebody she had only just met. Tifa sensed this, and hastily changed the subject by picking up empty glass from the table before her.

"I think I'm going to get another drink. Do you want one?" The brunette smiled appreciatively as Tifa went to stand, but a familiar hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Shall I get the next round?" The reassuring deep voice drew a smile from Tifa as she turned in her seat to look up at Cloud, his blonde hair bold against the backdrop of the clear sky. Noticing the stranger on the opposite side of the table who was avoiding his gaze, he glanced questioningly down at Tifa.

"She's new in town," she explained patiently. Cloud nodded with an understanding expression as he picked up the empty glass from the table.

"Can I get you anything? Miss…?"

"Gainsborough," the stranger smiled, finally making eye contact with Cloud. "Aeris Gainsborough."


	8. Stormy Skies

The boat rocked gently as the waves cushioned it a short distance away from the shore, the dazzling golden sand still visible from a distance under the glare of the sun. However, the cool sea breeze managed to deflect the attention of the energetic sun as it shone down upon the four people in the small rental boat.

It had been Tifa's idea to act as a tour guide to the seemingly impressed Aeris. Cloud noted that old habits seemed to die very hard in his childhood friend. This had predictably been one of the first things she had wanted to introduce to her new friend, having enjoyed the experience with Cloud himself on their first night in Costa Del Sol on their own. The blonde felt slightly violated at their private memory being opened up to visitors like an advertisement, but as usual he let it slip under the surface of the azure waves.

Restlessly tugging at the peeling white paint of the railings of the tired old vessel, Cloud felt a sigh of boredom escape him. He had been all for escaping to another part of the world, but his intentions had never been to settle down in one place. Deep within him was a feeling of being kept on a leash, holding back his natural desire to explore the vast world of which he still had little knowledge and experience. But Tifa seemed content to stay put in the coastal resort, and he had allowed her eagerness to overwhelm his own needs. But now as he drifted lazily out in the ocean, he felt the desire beginning to burn within him once more.

"It's really beautiful, huh?" Aeris smiled at the blonde, jumping slightly with the suddenness of the way Cloud pulled himself out of his daydream. His eyes seemed focused, but not upon her.

"I guess…"

"I suppose when you see it everyday, it kinda loses its magic," reasoned Aeris cautiously, leaning on the railing beside him. She smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying the way the cool breeze brushed against her face. Cloud allowed his eyes to linger upon her for a second before forcing them back to the scenic view through some unfounded sense of guilt. She was dressed in a loose dress which billowed gently under the pressure of the wind, which fanned the bare skin of her legs.

"So how did you end up here anyway?" Aeris broke the awkward silence, but did not turn to look at Cloud who wriggled awkwardly under the question.

"I could ask the same about you," he chuckled, deflecting the question back towards her. Aeris laughed gently, a soothing sound which Cloud could almost have predicted without even having heard it before. It just suited Aeris' image.

The pair both jumped slightly as Tifa rounded the corner, and instantly diverted the attention to the view surrounding them. Cloud almost let a laugh escape as he contemplated whistling innocently to complete the image, although he could not explain why either of them should feel any guilt at all.

"I'm afraid the captain says we have to head back to shore now." Tifa sounded disappointed. "Apparently there's a storm heading this way." She paused, before allowing a sly smile to appear on her face. "It's good to see you two are making friends. It really is very sweet." Aeris giggled at the teasing tone of Tifa's voice. Cloud merely stared out towards the black storm clouds on the horizon.

* * *

Upon arrival back at the docks, it became even more apparent that Aeris' arrival had been a very spontaneous decision. With no hotel reservations or no more than fifty gil to her name, Tifa took pity upon her new friend and offered her sanctuary within the inn where she and Cloud resided. The short awkward discussion of sleeping arrangements was quickly sorted with Tifa offering her bed to the brunette, while she herself would sleep on the small sofa that resided against the far wall of her room. Cloud felt both relieved and disappointed. The idea of having to share his room with either of his female companions made him feel awkward, yet he also felt somehow distanced as a result of the final arrangements.

The first droplets of rain began to explode against the dusty stone streets of the resort as they reached the door of the inn, the sky rumbling ominously in the background. Unable to explore the city any further under the relentless pressure of the storm, Tifa and Aeris sat by the bar, entertaining each other with stories from their lives as their friendship continued to strengthen. Cloud remained a solitary figure, sitting silently on the window ledge gazing out at the uneasy storm. It seemed to reflect his inner self, as though deeper feelings were hidden within the thick black clouds which hung overhead. It made him feel awkward, and yet he could not convince himself to draw his eyes away from the danger in the skies, his eyes reflecting the sudden bolts of lightning which lit up the sky for a brief moment. Then they were gone.

They were only able to tell when the day ended and the night began by the relentless ticking of the aging wooden clock over the bar. As the hands finally clicked into place to inform them that it had gone midnight, Cloud made his excuses to the pair of women and made his way slowly up the stairs, the thought of collapsing into his bed an appealing short term goal. As he changed out of his clothes, he heard his friends following his lead up the stairs, the low drone of their chatter only broken by the closing of the door to the next door room.

Escaping into the soft sheets of his bed, Cloud found himself instantly beginning to drift into sleep, putting up no resistance to his slow decline. But it made no difference as a dull sound echoed through his mind, forcing him back to reality. He listened intently for the noise again. At first there was silence, broken only by his own breathing. The sound came again. Cloud instantly focused his attention upon the door to his room, wondering who could be knocking for him at this time of night. The clock beside his bed informed him that it was after 3 in the morning as he slowly levered himself out of the comforting warmth of the sheets into the cold night air. The storm was still raging outside, the rain continuing the attack on his window in endless waves. His bare feet made little noise as he crossed the floor, their sound muffled by the thin carpet. As he finally reached the door, he felt the cool metal of the handle in his hand. He paused, unsure of what to expect on the other side of the door. Pulling the door open cautiously, he let out a nervous sigh of relief as he saw Tifa standing awkwardly in front of him. She blushed slightly as she became more aware of being dressed in her night clothes, causing Cloud to react similarly.

"Cloud… I, uh…" she stammered, trying not to look directly at Cloud in his state of being half dressed; in response to this, the blonde did his best to hide himself behind the door. "The sofa was kinda uncomfortable… so I was wondering if…"

Sighing, Cloud nodded and turned back into his room, leaving the door open for Tifa who followed him in nervously. Picking up a spare sheet from his wardrobe, Cloud settled himself down on the sofa in his room. Tifa remained standing for a moment, uncomfortable in the silence.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to take your bed?" she whispered through the darkness. Cloud mumbled something which Tifa took to be positive and slowly allowed herself to slip underneath the sheets. "Thank you," she whispered, feeling both relieved and nervous under the protection of the sheets. Cloud said nothing, but simply lay in silence listening as the storm continued to rage in the skies outside.


	9. Revelation

As the first rays of sunlight penetrated the small dusty window of the bedroom, Cloud's eyes flickered open unwillingly to register the dawn of a new day. He felt neither remorse for the loss of sleep nor a desire to rise from the warm comfort of the sofa. He stared vacantly up at the ceiling of the small room which had come to be his home, reluctantly counting the number of missing tiles. The mundane nature of the task was almost successful in its task of returning the blonde to his pleasant dreams before a sudden abrupt cough from his bed forced consciousness upon him once more. In the early morning light he could clearly make out the figure of Tifa as she slept uneasily beneath his sheets. Her uneasy movements suggested that she was struggling with a nightmare, yet Cloud could not help but watch her silently. He made no attempt to wake her, although his conscious suggested loudly and frequently that he should do so. He could not tear his eyes away from her struggle.

When eventually she came to rest once more, Cloud felt a mostly unfounded sense of guilt wash over him as the sound of a bird singing in the daylight echoed through the window. He rose quickly but uneasily, and throwing on the first clothes he could lay his hands upon departed silently from the bedroom. As he slipped silently down the stairs of the inn, he could not help but feel that he had betrayed Tifa in some strange manner. It made him shiver, inspite of the traditional humidity of the Costa Del Sol. Launching himself out the door, he staggered into the dazzling sunlight which immediately forced him to shield his eyes, although he did not stop in his aimless escape from the inn. In his blind desperation to find somewhere he could collect his thoughts, he found himself drawn towards the docks. There were certain areas clear from the grip of tourists where the locals could find peace and salvation from the continuous chatter of excited visitors.

The cooling sea breeze always worked wonders upon Cloud. For him it carried promises of adventure in far off lands he had yet to visit. It appealed to the dormant desires that lay within him, suppressed for Tifa's sake. He shook his head, eager not to bring his friend to mind right now. That was the reason he had escaped here in the first place. He just needed some time alone to gather his thoughts.

"I didn't picture you as an early riser…"

The teasing voice was familiar, and as Cloud reluctantly resigned him to the fact that he would get no solitude he turned to face Aeris, who smiled politely at him. She looked far more suitably dressed for the warmer weather today having left the heavy pink dress in the wardrobe. Cloud smiled back as politely as he could, eager to return to his solitude without insulting his new companion.

"I like to come here to think," he explained, not through a desire to explain himself but more in the vain hope that Aeris might take a hint.

"Mind if I join you?"

_'Obviously not…'_

The brunette moved closer to Cloud, standing alongside him while staring longingly out towards the sea. Unable to focus properly again, Cloud instead let his gaze wander onto Aeris' face. She had an expression on her face that he instantly recognised. It was one he often wore himself.

"Something on your mind?" he asked cautiously, not wishing to pry into her personal life. She sighed slightly, keeping her gaze focused on the sparkling waves.

"I guess… I miss my mother," she said, choking slightly on her words. "This is the first time I've been away from her. I didn't want to leave, but she forced the ticket into my hand and…" She trailed off, cautious of revealing too much information. Cloud sensed this and attempted to change the focus of the conversation.

"So what do you do for a living?" he asked, realising that he was actually genuinely interested.

"Well, I used to sell flowers in Midgar." She answered before she could stop herself.

"You're from Midgar? I guess you're living out the dreams of most people there, escaping to another part of the world." Cloud realised he was being insensitive, but elected that he should not deny his own feelings about Midgar. He had lived there long enough working for Shinra to know that he never wished to return.

"I didn't want to leave," Aeris stated bitterly, shooting a glance at Cloud which instantly created a feeling of remorse within the blonde. "But I had no other choice."

"How do you mean?" asked Cloud, cautious once more under her gaze. Aeris stared at Cloud's face, putting every feature under intense scrutiny. She clearly was unsure as to what extent she could trust him, but something in his eyes swayed her judgement. They reminded her so much of _his_ eyes…

"Shinra are after me." The simplicity and bluntness of the statement almost made Cloud laugh, but the sincerity in his friend's eyes was enough to kill the humour. He looked at her awkwardly, trying to establish how best to respond.

"Why?" A simple enough response.

"It's complicated," Aeris replied bluntly. Her eyes had shifted from Cloud to the ocean once again, unable to hold his gaze. "That's why I had to get out of Midgar."

Cloud struggled to contain the awkward question on his tongue, but could not help but let it escape. "How do you know they won't find you here?"

She smiled sorrowfully at him, her eyes shimmering slightly as tears threatened to develop. She shrugged gently.

"I don't."


	10. The Men in Suits

Tifa woke with a start, sitting up violently with perspiration dampening her forehead. She could not immediately bring to mind what had caused the sudden awakening from her slumber, but could only feel the intense fear it had created within her. She shook her head slowly, trying to clear the mental terror that still clung onto her with its deadly talons. Persevering to focus her mind on something else to push the unknown fear to the back of her mind, she glanced across at the sofa upon which Cloud had been sleeping. His absence was not unusual, yet it troubled her somehow. The invisible fear began to renew its grasp, forcing Tifa to take positive action as she slipped quickly out from underneath the bed sheets and returned stealthily to her room to dress.

As she stomped slowly down the stairs deep in thought, she barely registered the news report on the bar television, informing the small crowd of locals that a terrorist group from the Midgar slums had been apprehended after a failed attempt to blow up one of the reactors. Most of the onlookers knew nothing of the Midgar slums, and the news report passed with few comments. Tifa settled herself down at the bar, swinging her legs absent-mindedly against the wooden planks, creating a slow rhythmic sound which echoed quietly around the room. The bar man, an elderly man accustomed to understanding his regulars, placed a glass of water in front of the young lady with a wink and departed, leaving her alone with her thoughts. Tifa barely acknowledged the action, her eyes glazed over staring aimlessly into space. Only the introduction of a familiar voice from the doorway was enough to tear her out of her self-induced hypnotic state. Turning on her seat, she smiled warmly as her eyes registered Cloud and Aeris approaching her. She always felt better in Cloud's presence.

"Where have you two been?" she asked, unable to hide a slight hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Around." Cloud shrugged enigmatically and took up a seat beside his friend. Neither he nor Aeris were willing to share their excuses for wandering around so early in the morning.

"They caught them?" asked Aeris, genuinely surprised as she glanced up at the television screen which depicted a heavily built man being escorted into the back of a car, the Shinra logo emblazoned onto the side. "I never would have thought it possible."

"Who are they?" Tifa shot an inquisitive look at Aeris, also noting the pensive expression on Cloud's face.

"Avalanche. A minor terrorist outfit from the slums. They've been around for a few years now and have caused some major problems for Shinra. Guess they couldn't keep it up." Cloud shook his head in exasperation as he finished his description. Aeris sighed at length but remained silent.

A warm breeze passed through the bar as the door opened behind them once more. Nobody turned to face the new visitor, who breathed in at length as he took in the bar and the people within it. The barman looked up to observe his potential new customer, an awkward welcoming smile attempting to imprint itself upon his face. It was a struggle; something about the man inspired caution within him. He was dressed in a smart black suit, evidently tailored just for him. A clean white pressed shirt was visible underneath the smooth material of the jacket, held together at the neck by an equally elegant yet simple black tie. The sharpness of his dress sense created an image of wealth, but also a feeling of apprehension.

"Can I help you sir?" he asked aloud, addressing the man who seemed to ignore him initially before turning and walking with deliberate intent towards the bar. As he did so he removed his sunglasses, revealing startling crimson eyes that accompanied his long jet black hair to create an immensely mysterious façade. As he arrived at the bar, he laid his hands upon the cool wooden surface, a sullen and cold expression upon his face.

"I'm quite alright," he responded, his voice deep and full of danger. "I have everything I need right here."

He did not turn to face any of the three sitting next to him, but Aeris felt a compulsive desire to regard the mysterious stranger. It was almost as though she could feel his eyes staring at her, even though he had not even looked in her direction. Cautiously, she turned her head slightly to bring him into her field of vision. Her heart missed a beat. The individual himself was a stranger to her, but the suit was unmistakable. She glanced towards the door like a startled wild animal, weighing up her chances of escaping.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you," smiled the stranger coldly, reading her actions and predicting her next move. "I've already had to chase you for far too long."

Cloud stirred, standing suddenly as recognition washed over him, creating a feeling of nausea within his stomach. Why hadn't he recognised that voice? That suit? Tifa shot curious glances between Cloud, Aeris and the dark haired stranger, trying to establish what was happening. The stranger kept his eyes locked upon the brunette who struggled under his gaze, yet could not tear her eyes away through sheer terror.

"Did you really think we wouldn't find you?"

"Not really." Aeris swallowed hard, attempting to fight her obvious panic.

The stranger calmly picked up the untouched glass of water and slipped slowly from it, clearly enjoying his moment of triumph. As he replaced the cool glass onto the wooden surface of the bar, he turned once more to face his target.

"Shall we get going then?" he asked, placing his hand firmly on Aeris' arm. His eyes sparkled in victory, but this vanished as the glass of water smashed against his face, causing him to reel back. In blind panic, Tifa had grabbed the glass and flung it with full force into the face of the oppressor.

"What do you think you're doing?" she yelled, standing violently and moving protectively infront of Aeris. "Leave her alone!" The dark haired man slowly recovered his composure, wiping his hand across his face to remove the fresh blood which had surfaced through wounds created by the shattered glass. His expression was dark and even more dangerous than before, but Tifa was blind with rage. "Who do you think you are anyway?"

"I know who you are." Cloud stepped forward boldly, suppressing the inner fear he felt at facing up to an ex-superior. "You're a Turk. You're Vincent Valentine."


End file.
